Hashirama Senpai
by Eli2711
Summary: Hashirama, the first Hokage, is reanimated by the second Hokage and helps the current Naruto characters with their love lives.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto**

It was early summer in the newly created leaf village as the first hokage, Hashirama Senju, stood atop a large cliff and smiled at his completed work. In the streets people were rushing back and forth gathering supplies for their newly created homes.

Hashirama walked through the streets where people smiled, and he was greeted with every step. Hashirama went to the academy to check on the children, when he was in the academy all the children smiled at him and said hi. After he left the academy Hashirama walked out of the village to a secluded lake where there was a man with long black hair was sitting on a dock.

Hashirama approached the dock and said, "Hello friend, done anything interesting since yesterday?"

"No, just ate food and slept, then had people stare at me with fear in their eyes." said the man.

Hashirama sat next to him, "Just be patient Madara, the villagers will grow to like you."

Madara looked at him, "I don't think that's true, my clan's past has been dirtied by the great ninja war."

After a short conversation both Hashirama and Madara went back to the village where the villagers stared at Madara with nothing but hatred in their eyes.

Madara looked down and began to grow angry. Hashirama turned and said, "I know it doesn't feel good to have hateful stares shed upon you, but retaliating won't help them grow to like you any faster."

"I know, but it just gets lonely having only one friend who I can barely talk to because he's busy being the hokage." said Madara staring blankly at the ground.

The two left each other when a group of ninja called Hashirama to the hokage's tower. Madara walked back to his house and began to think about his life.

Over the next couple of weeks Madara grew more and more distant as Hashirama was required as hokage more often. By the end of the summer Madara started attacking the villagers, Hashirama tried to reason with Madara, but his hatred was too strong. Hashirama was forced to banish Madara from the village.

After a few weeks Madara returned with the goal of destroying the leaf village. Hashirama met Madara at the gates and they fought. After a long, hard, fight Hashirama defeated Madara and saved the leaf village.

Hashirama walked through the village with many stares of interest from the villagers. After a few days when Hashirama went back to the Hokage's tower where a tall, blonde, busty woman was sitting on his desk.

Hashirama looked at her, "What do you want?"

"I want you." she said as she opened her legs and began to blush. Hashirama's eyes widened, then he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 2

Naruto woke up sweating with a strange fluid between his legs. He then stood up and began getting ready for another day at the academy. Naruto started walking to the academy as he began to understand his recent nightmare, on his way he passed the first hokage.

Naruto smiled, "Hi Hashirama gramps."

"Hi Naruto." replied Hashirama, "You'd better get going or you'll be late." Naruto rushed to the academy and sat down in his chair next to Ino. Throughout the class Naruto couldn't stop looking at Ino's chest and thinking about what's under her top.

After class Naruto rushed to the bathroom and slammed his dick in the door, and screamed in agonizing pain "GOD DAMMIT" as he slowly opened the door and pulled his penis inside of the stall then properly closing the door. He then sat down and looked at his bulging erection.

Naruto looked up, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"I can show you." said a voice that Naruto knew. Sasuke opened the door with a grin on his face. He walked up to Naruto and kneeled down, "You take your hand and move it up and down like this." said Sasuke as he wrapped his hands around Naruto's dick and began to move it back and forth. Naruto moaned with pleasure and after a few minutes he ejected his load all over the stall wall.

Naruto leaned against the back of the toilet with a look of satisfaction on his face. Sasuke stood up, "Now it's time that you returned the favor I've been waiting all day for this"

Naruto sat up straight, "You can't be serious, i'm already out of breath."

Sasuke began to pull his pants down and Naruto jumped out of the stall at the sight of Sasuke's penis. Naruto ran down the hall until he ran into Sakura causing Naruto to fall on top of her. Naruto squeezed his hand and found pleasure in the squishiness of what he was feeling. After a few squeezes Sakura yelled out and slapped Naruto across the room.

Sakura shouted, "Naruto!", shocked by the sound all of the students and teachers piled out of the classrooms into the hall to see what was going on.

Iruka ran up to Sakura, "What happened?"

"He ran into me then began to feel my chest." said Sakura enraged.

Iruka looked at Naruto who was blushing and had a bulge at his crotch. Iruka sighed, "Naruto, come with me."

Naruto followed Iruka to the hokage's tower, but to his surprise they weren't going to see the third hokage they were going to see Hashirama.

When they entered Hashirama's office Iruka said that Naruto needed help with a girl. Hashirama nodded and Iruka left the room.

"What seems to be the problem Naruto?" asked Hashirama.

Naruto looked down and blushed, "I've been having these strange desires that make my penis grow bigger."

Hashirama nodded then sealed the door with wood style, "Clearly you need help from Senpai."

"What?" said Naruto astonished.

"Which girl do you want the most?" asked Hashirama.

Naruto looked at Hashirama, "Well, Sakura but I-"

Hashirama cut Naruto off, "Clearly you need to surprise her with something. Have you tried asking what she wants from a man?"

"Well no Hashirama." said Naruto.

Hashirama placed his hand on Naruto, "Well try that, and when we're talking about these things call me Hashirama-Senpai." Naruto smiled and rushed out of the room and ran back to the academy.

After the final class Naruto went to Sakura who stepped back and asked, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to say I was sorry and ask what you want from a man?" said Naruto.

Sakura smiled, "Well I suppose I would want someone smart and cool-"

"No no no, I mean something physically from a man." said Naruto cutting off Sakura.

Sakura looked shocked, "Well, I suppose he would have to be large and in charge." Naruto smiled and walked away.

Later that night Sakura walked into her room where Naruto was lying on her bed with his shirt off. Sakura looked at him confused, "What are you doing here."

"I'm here for you." said Naruto.

Sakura blushed and smiled, "So that's why you asked those questions."

"Now take off your dress and let's get started." said Naruto taking his pants off to reveal his underwear.

Sakura began to unstrap herself and slowly dropped her dress to reveal a flat chest, but plumptuous booty. Naruto stood up and threw Sakura onto the bed, he slammed his underwear to the ground to reveal a huge erection. Sakura looked at it amazed, she quickly kneeled down and wrapped her lips around his penis.

After a few minutes of Sakura choking on Naruto's cock, he then throws her onto the bed and flips her over, removing her panties and jamming himself inside her. He thrust his hips forward as Sakura let out a cry of pain. Naruto pulled her hair and forced her head back as he continually thrust his hips into her, blood dripping down his leg.

After about ten minutes of fierce love making Naruto released his day of anticipation into her. He yelled out in joy as Sakura filled with semen.

Naruto looked at Sakura, "You should grow some boobs to make this more interesting next time."

Sakura pushed her hair behind her ear and out of her face, "So there's a next time."

"If that's what you want." said Naruto as he got dressed.

Sakura leaned back and opened her legs, dipping her fingers in her semen filled vagina, "There's so much here." By the time she looked back up Naruto was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Chapter 3

Naruto sat on a bench in the middle of konoha feeling satisfied about earlier. He opened a popsicle and began to eat it. Naruto heard a rustle in the bushes and turned to see Sasuke step out.

"I'm still waiting for you to return the favor." said Sasuke as Naruto slipped the popsicle in his mouth. Sasuke's face turned red as Naruto shoved the rest of it down his throat. Sasuke fell backwards unconscious with a steady flow of blood coming from his nose.

Naruto casually stood up and tossed his trash on top of Sasuke and walked towards his house.

…

 **With Hashirama**

Hashirama looked up to see a group of Jonin in front of him, "What can I do for you?"

One of the Jonin looked up, "There have been reports that someone's been attacking cargo outside of the leaf."

"What do you want me to do about it?" asked Hashirama.

"Well-"

The Jonin was cut off when Kakashi burst through the door, "There have been reports that Orochimaru has been spotted." Hashirama nodded then flickered away.

Hashirama casually walked to the abandoned Uchiha hideout where he heard moaning coming from inside. He walked in to see a mass of snakes slithering on the floor, they were white in color and appeared to have a gooey texture.

Hashirama sighed, "Orochimaru what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to have fun with my former student." said Orochimaru. On the ground lied Anko covered in gooey snakes as her fingers twitched.

"God Dammit Orochimaru." said Hashirama slapping his hand to his face, "We talked about this, you don't mess with the leaf village and I bring you people to do whatever this is."

Orochimaru stood up, "I just couldn't help it, I haven't seen her in years, and when I saw her last she had nothing goin' on for her… you know." said Orochimaru lifting his hands to his chest and making a squeezing motion.

"Just go, I'll handle this." said Hashirama watching as the snakes slither away, "And you should fix that snake problem, it's kind of creepy."

"I am a snake." said Orochimaru. There was an awkward silence then Orochimaru walked out of the hideout.

Hashirama waited for Anko to regain consciousness, when she did she sat up and looked down, "Why does that feel moist?" she said placing her hand between her legs and giving a light moan.

"You must have been having a dream, let me help you finish it." said Hashirama.

Anko nodded and pulled her skirt down. Hashirama wove hand signs and a small piece of wood entered into Anko's anus as she gripped the ground. He laid next to her and placed his fingers between her legs and began to rub. Anko blushed as the sensation of Hashirama's wood and fingers rubbing pleased her more than she'd ever felt before. She quickly forced her hand down Hashirama's pants and began to stroke his erect member. She pulled down his pants to reveal Hashirama's member that was throbbing in joy. Anko flipped onto her knees and positioned his member over her soaking wet pussy. She slowly guided the member inside of her and bit her lip because Hashirama was so large. She slowly began to move up and down trying to position herself so the tip wouldn't smash against her cervix. Hashirama began to thrust his hips faster and faster and Anko was forced to lean forward from the pain which placed her breasts over his face. He began to fondle one of the nipples with his tongue as Anko's moans become louder.

Anko began to slowly sit up straight until her pussy began to tighten around Hashirama's member as her climax grew near. Hashirama noticed this and began to thrust faster as Anko climaxed all over Hashirama's member. Hashirama began to feel his climax as Anko slowed down her bouncing. Hashirama pushed Anko onto her knees and quickly stood up.

"Yes, please put it all over my face Hashirama-senpai." said Anko opening her mouth.

Hashirama stroked his member and right before he climaxed he shoved his member into Anko's mouth and forced all of his semen down her throat, she began to choke and cough as the semen dripped down the back of her throat. When Hashirama removed his member from her mouth Anko gasped for air and looked up and smiled at Hashirama.

"We'll have to do this again Hashirama-senpai." said Anko pulling her skirt on. Hashirama nodded as he pulled his pants up. As soon as he was done he flickered away.


End file.
